


In Like A Lion.

by HYPERFocused



Category: General Hospital, Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: A matching set of claws





	In Like A Lion.

**Author's Note:**

> June 11, 2003

There were some in Smallville who said that Lionel Luthor's second wedding was an unholy alliance, not fit for man or Beast. Few were sure which category Lionel fit.

At the reception, Lex and Alexis compared notes about escaping the hold of evil families. He kept her card for future legal troubles.

Silky white hair, ruby fingernails, a mind like a highly illegal snare. Helena Cassidine was a true match for Lionel's megalomania.

He couldn't wait to get his hands on her late husband's Weather Machine. She was equally eager to see what was on Level Three.

True love preys.


End file.
